


Your Last Breath

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>’We have some sort of unbreakable bond between us that seems to only get stronger with time. I can never let you go. It hurts more for each day that I’m not close to you. Can’t you feel it?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three years ago when I still didn't know how the series was gonna end. I tried to imagine how the last battle with Sasuke and Naruto would go, and... well, this is the result. 
> 
> Warning: Main character death, really depressing

 

The knowledge that he would be close to Sasuke, even if it meant they’d be in a fight of life and death, made Naruto calm and happy. He wouldn’t ask for much. He knew that Sasuke had changed. He knew he no longer thought about Naruto as a friend. And it was fine, as long as they could have this last moment together. As long as Naruto could be the last one to touch Sasuke.

 

\------

 

In a split second, Naruto made a crucial decision. Instead of trying to dodge the sword, which would have been near impossible, he let his body fall heavily onto the point of it, allowing it to hit the mark with perfect precision. He felt it go through him with something akin to a detached fascination. The first few seconds his body was in such a state of shock, he didn’t even feel the pain. The sword slid through him to the hilt, and as it did, his kunai hit home in Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke’s eyes widened comically at the change in action.

“Moron,” he coughed. “Now… you’ll never… become the hokage…”

Naruto just smiled. “I don’t care.”

He lifted his arms with great effort, and placed them around Sasuke’s neck. He leaned a little closer, close enough that he could use the last of his breath to whisper in Sasuke’s ear; “I love you, Sasuke. I always have.”

 

\------

 

Sasuke felt everything come apart around him. Suddenly everything felt so meaningless. Everything from the moment he left Konoha, to the moment he killed his brother, and all his vengeful thoughts up until the point where he killed his best friend. His soulmate. The one and only that meant anything to him in this world. He sunk to his knees, unable to carry the burden of his own body anymore.

“I love you too,” he whispered breathlessly to the smiling face over him. Naruto was standing over him, or rather, he was falling in slow motion. And all the time he was smiling like this was the happiest moment of his life. Only when Naruto hit Sasuke’s shoulder heavily, slid off him, and met the ground with a dull thump, did Sasuke realize that this was it.

There was no more Naruto.

They were no more.

In a few seconds, he would take his last breath.

And cease to exist.

 

 

 

 


End file.
